


Трудности воспитания

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: «Надавать бы тебе по заднице, как маленькому, чтобы думал в следующий раз, что делаешь»
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Трудности воспитания

— Десятый! Ты опять подставляешься!

— Это был необходимый риск!

— Да неужели. И тогда, с Томазо — тоже?

— Нуу, как сказать… 

— Надавать бы тебе по заднице, как маленькому, чтобы думал в следующий раз, что делаешь!

— А что мешает?

Гокудера оторопело замолкает, сглатывает. Цуна смотрит на него в упор.

— Ты серьезно?

— Вполне.

Гокудера явно не может найти слов, но глаза темнеют — Цуна почти физически ощущает его взгляд, сомнения. И желание. Неожиданное со стороны Гокудеры — Цуна не думал, что он так среагирует. И тем более, что сам будет чувствовать стыдное предвкушение, от которого тяжелеет в паху и кровь приливает к щекам.

Гокудера устало падает на кровать, запускает руку в волосы на затылке, как будто все еще пытается понять, что происходит.

— Тогда раздевайся. 

Цуна стягивает с себя одежду, торопливо, путаясь в штанинах и пуговицах. Знает, что скрыть от Гокудеры собственное возбуждение не получится. Да и не хочется от него ничего скрывать. 

Цуна переступает босыми ногами через валяющиеся на полу брюки, подходит к Гокудере.

— Ложись.

Цуна укладывается поперек его колен, вытягивается в струну, упираясь лбом в сложенные на кровати руки. Твердый до боли член прижимается к бедру Гокудеры. Первый шлепок — по левой ягодице, слабый, едва ощутимый, второй, уже сильнее, — по правой. Цуна ерзает, пытается незаметно потереться членом, но Гокудера пресекает его маневр.

— Жди. До конца. Наказания, — каждое слово сопровождается очередным шлепком, наверно, для убедительности. 

Такой Гокудера непривычен — более резкий и властный, — но почему-то сейчас Цуну это заводит. Такому Гокудере хочется подчиняться.

Гокудера бьет с каждым разом увереннее, похоже, все больше входя во вкус. Звонкие шлепки, горячая ладонь, придерживающая поперек поясницы, обжигающие ягодицы болезненные прикосновения. Кожа зудит, даже возбуждение стало не таким острым, но так даже лучше, проще выполнить требование Гокудеры дождаться.

На последних ударах — сильных, сразу по обеим ягодицам, — Цуна вскрикивает. И Гокудера останавливается. Не убирает ладонь, но теперь только ласково поглаживает, едва касаясь пальцами.

— Все, хватит с тебя.

Цуна сползает с его колен, потирает саднящий зад.

— Ну что, не будешь больше по-глупому совать голову в самое пекло?

Цуна задумчиво смотрит на свой стоящий член, на заметный бугор на брюках Гокудеры и вздыхает.

— Кажется, теперь еще чаще буду.

Гокудера молчит, моргает удивленно, а потом начинает хохотать, и Цуна подхватывает его смех. 

— Иди уже сюда.

Цуна садится на колени Гокудеры, лицом к лицу. Насаживается сначала на скользкие от смазки пальцы, а позже — на член. Крепко держится за плечи Гокудеры, опускается на выдохе — быстро, до упора, задерживаясь на секунду в самом низу; приподнимается на вдохе — медленно, чтобы прочувствовать движение члена внутри. Сморит в глаза Гокудеры, не отпускает его поплывший, как будто слегка растерянный взгляд.

Руки Гокудеры блуждают по лопаткам и пояснице, иногда соскальзывают вниз, мнут ставшие очень чувствительными ягодицы, и тогда Цуна вскидывается, запрокидывает голову, ненадолго разрывая зрительный контакт. 

Кончая, Цуна зажимается, и Гокудера выплескивается глубоко внутри. Цуна прижимается влажным от испарины лбом к его плечу, пытается отдышаться.

— Не обязательно рисковать, чтобы получить то, что хочешь, — хриплый шепот Гокудеры выводит из бездумной расслабленности. — В следующий раз просто скажи.

— Хорошо, я учту, — серьезно отвечает Цуна и целует Гокудеру, пока он не успел сказать что-нибудь еще из того, что понятно без слов.


End file.
